1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device including a stacker on which a printing medium which is discharged from a printing device main body is placed.
2. Related Art
There are printing devices which include stackers on which printing media after being printed inside device main bodies are placed. For example, for a printing device disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2004-338873, a stacker is arranged to project from an inside to an outside of a device main body automatically. For the printing device, it is possible to adjust automatically an amount of projecting out of the stacker from the device main body.
Then, for the printing device, when printing is requested, and when the amount of projecting out of the stacker is more than an amount of projecting out corresponding to a size of a printing medium being a printing target, the printing is performed on the printing medium, and the printing medium on which printing is performed is discharged to outside the device main body and is placed on the stacker. On the other hand, the amount of projecting out is less than the amount of projecting out corresponding to the size of the printing medium being the printing target, the printing to the printing medium is ceased.
Of the printing devices which are capable of projecting out the stackers from the inside to the outside the device main bodies automatically, there is one which leaves an operation of housing a stacker inside the device main boy on a manual operation of a user.